The Phantom's Ghost
by ThePhantomsSoprano
Summary: an employee working late hears ghostly music and receives a ghostly letter of welcome from the opera ghost


"(I wrote this little piece a long time ago and recopied it from my notes section on my personal page to share again with people)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /

The opera populaire was still a beautiful building both inside and out though it was no longer used for anything other than ballet. Throughout the many passage of years it had undergone refurbishment and new management but one thing never changed. The legend that was the opera ghost. Many professed to either hear him or see him though that would remain unproven. Many said that sometimes during the late evening the sounds of unearthly music or singing could be heard around the building. That too remained unproven. Some searched for the infamous lair or secret passages that the phantom had been said to haunt or traverse and though many a passage was found behind the walls of the opera house none related to the so called phantom of the opera.

Once more the opera gained new management and staff. It also gained new ballet rats and singers though as stated before it was only used for ballet and not performances from by gone eras. One such new employee was a young girl who was employed for administration and secretarial duties to the current managers. More often than not she could be found working late into the night in the offices of the building on her own until whatever work she was doing was finished and filed away until needed. It was on one such evening that she heard the sounds of unearthly music being played inside the auditorium of the theater. On what she thought sounded like a violin. Putting down her pen she stood up and walked to the closed office door and pulled it open silently she hoped so that she may be sure she was actually hearing and not imagining it.

She stood there silently listening in awe before she opened the door wide enough for her to slip through it and out into the labyrinthine corridors that made up the theater. This action made the music echoing through the empty building cease as if the player knew someone was listening. Not moving in the hopes that the music would once more be taken up she stood still, or as still as a person could be but to her dismay no sound could be heard. Walking through the corridors until she made it to the main section she looked around herself whenever she could wondering whom it was she'd heard and where they might be hiding. Seeing nothing in the main section she walked through to the main auditorium and so nothing, but one thing she did feel were eyes in the darkness staring at her.

'Who's there? Who was playing that's music a moment ago?'

She called out softly into the darkness of the room but received no response to her query. And though no sound of movement was heard she knew she was now alone for the silent watcher had vanished as silently. With a sigh she turned and walked back towards the office she called her own and upon entering it she found a letter written on old discolored paper with a red skull's seal upon it. Walking inside she closed the door and went to her desk and picked up the sealed envelope and looked at it carefully before she decided to break the seal..

Opening it she read...

Mademoiselle,

Once more I come to find my opera house has been invaded by the unwelcome presence of new management and staff. Be advised that I will be watching the comings and goings on of all who reside within my building yourself included. As long as those inside follow whatever instructions I might provide from this moment onward things between us should work out amicably. Do not let this letter begin in anything other than upon friendly terms.

Your obedient servant.

O.G.

p.s. Welcome to my opera house.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she re read over and over the missive that she held in her hand. Of course she knew of the legend of the theaters so called opera ghost but that is all she thought it was, a story. Well she thought judging from the note currently in her hand apparently the opera ghost was real and still hanging around the theater he professed ownership of.


End file.
